


《爱河》

by MoonzzZ



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonzzZ/pseuds/MoonzzZ
Summary: ⚠️ R18/第77章酒店肉/喂食/漫长的前戏/口/甜饼
Kudos: 132





	《爱河》

祁醉含混不清地低声撩了一句，把人勾上了床，叼住那条惹了火还不自知的舌头，百般吸吮。于炀被亲了一会儿就晕头转向，只知道软乎乎地张着嘴，任凭祁醉在口中温柔又坚定地强取豪夺。

和嘴上没个把门的骚话不同，祁醉一点儿也不像他说的那么凶，反而温柔得不着边际。他把于炀搂在怀里，一面往他的嘴唇上亲了又亲，一面用手安慰似的，有一搭没一搭地抚摸于炀细长的后颈，时不时地还轻轻地捏两下……

于炀哪儿招架得住，眼角泛起了一丁点雾气，蒸得眼睫毛湿湿漉漉的。

一口气把这段日子的忍耐亲了个够本儿，直到于炀实在受不住地小声哼了一下，祁醉才支起身。亲了这半天，于炀的嘴唇有点儿肿了，耳尖红红的，用一种略带茫然的眼神望向祁醉，里面还有点藏不住的酣足。

祁醉心里爱得一塌糊涂。

“怎么办呢……”祁醉叹了口气，俯下身和于炀鼻尖儿对鼻尖儿，“小炀神，能不能别让我那么疼你？都舍不得吃了……”

于炀难为情地别过脸，几乎在求饶：“队长，做、做吧。”

“怎么还惦记这个？”祁醉在他脸上亲了亲，话音里都是笑意，“我的小于队，别撩我了，好不好？转山转水的，好不容易得了这么个宝贝，放在心尖儿上都怕摔着你……”

太要命了……

往昔压抑的怅然与苦涩，长久地封存在心底，仿佛被光阴酿成了一坛酒，只为今天的启封……那些锉磨与苦痛，已经成了甘甜的琼浆。

于炀的心尖儿颤动了一下。

祁醉伸手贴在他的小腹上摸了摸，因为平躺的姿势，那儿凹了下去，都能清楚地感觉到两边肋骨的形状。

这比赛干的什么事儿……看把孩子给饿的。

祁醉啧了一声。

“饿了吧，吃点儿东西。”

祁醉说着就下了床，走到他订的那一摞的鲜花红酒蛋糕、杂七杂八的东西前面，挑挑拣拣。大盘里的夹心面包用细麻布的罩子盖得严严的，还有个三层的英式甜品架，各色马卡龙整整齐齐码成了一个圈儿。

于炀也从床上坐起来，看了看那一大堆东西，皱着眉头说：”怎么订那么多……挺浪费的。”

“哇哦，连经理的活儿都想抢了？挺好的，我马上给贺小旭打个招呼，让他晚上玩儿完不用回来了。”祁醉开玩笑，“行了……还用不着这么省吃俭用地过日子。”

于炀还不上道儿：“我不饿……”

祁醉收起了笑容，语气严肃：“我怕你一会儿饿。”

都是成年人了，于炀怎么会听不明白祁醉话里的意思，脸颊飞红。

“出息……还跟我争呢。”

祁醉嗤笑。

选完了，他握着一个高足盘回来，上面放了块儿覆盆子芝士蛋糕。祁醉坐回床上，盘起腿，看着于炀问道：“想吃甜的吗？”

于炀点点头。

祁醉欺负他：“想我喂你吗？”

于炀的脸又烧了起来，咬着下唇，点点头。

祁醉落落大方地用食指指腹蘸了点儿蛋糕上的糖浆，凑到于炀嘴边，低声笑道：“这么喂你，吃吗？”

于炀这次脸红透了，半晌才微不可闻地"嗯"了一下。祁醉挑挑眉，一脸“不情愿就算了”的表情，作势要收回手。于炀急了，埋下头，动作飞快地，轻轻舔去了那一丁点儿糖浆，然后抬起头来，用手捂住嘴，呼吸的频率变得越来越急促。

祁醉就喜欢他这个模样，刚才于炀舔他手指时，伸出的一小截粉红的舌尖儿撩得他心里痒痒，他耐住性子，故意问了句：“甜吗？”

于炀说：“甜。”

祁醉有点儿受不了了。

操了……他现在可真想让那些一口一个"帝国狼犬"吹于炀的人来看看，炀神究竟有多软，对自己前队长多没底线，这种让做什么都照做的样子让祁醉有多想把他……

拆吃入腹。

祁醉也没那么不是个人，知道于炀一天比赛折腾下来是真饿了，就把那一整块儿蛋糕托在掌心里，喂给于炀吃。于炀这会儿已经开始神志不清了，小口小口地，只觉得蛋糕在祁醉手心儿里越吃越多……祁醉见他耳根通红，又看着他小动物一般无措的模样，忍不住就凑了过去，亲了亲他的脸，又咬上于炀的耳垂，仿佛蛊惑，说：“快点儿……”

于炀一个激灵，轻轻吸了口气，握住了他的手，小心翼翼地凑过去，一点一点，把上面的糖浆都舔完了。祁醉眼底有微光闪烁，于炀却没有动，只是脸上通红，在他的手背上亲了亲，一路往下，嘴唇摩挲过腕骨。辗转一番分开后，才哑着嗓子，轻声问：“……疼吗？”

祁醉说：“不疼。”

于炀却不信，怎么会不疼。

他的心也疼。

于炀小心翼翼地吻着他的手，细细密密的亲吻仿佛安慰，也仿佛在告诉他：我不会让你疼了。

亲吻如温热水流一样滑过皮肤，祁醉露出笑容，心中爱意小小石子一样抛入水底，激起一层层逐渐扩大的涟漪。得之有幸。爱的本质，也许是一种考验。一切原本有迹可循，一切也只有尝尽甘苦之后，才能泰然自若。

祁醉闭上眼，只是笑，不知道于炀要亲多久，这样亲下去，怕是自己先要安逸地睡着了。他用手捏住于炀的下巴，吻过他的唇，用舌尖儿挑开齿关，卷住了那软绵的舌头。于炀懵了一下，反应过来，也迎上去。舌叶搅拌在一起，终于成了一个浓稠到化不开的吻。祁醉抱住他躺回去，等黏在一起的唇瓣终于再度分开，才说：“继续？”

于炀眼睑颤了一下：“嗯……”

祁醉的嘴唇在他的脖颈儿上落下一个吻，耳朵下面，敏感又怕痒的位置，撩得于炀发出一声低哼。温柔的吻一路往下，像是要把他刚才的举动奉还一样，祁醉俯下身，舌尖一路滑过于炀的胸口，在他的肚脐眼儿上坏心地旋了二转。湿热的亲吻蔓延在肌肤的每一寸，无上的宠爱与怜惜。迂回而执着，认真而肃穆。于炀满心里都弥漫上一种酸楚，又泛起甘美的甜意。直到，祁醉的鼻尖没入一片草丛。于炀的呼吸声纷乱，意识到祁醉在做什么以后，只觉得刚刚还舒缓的心情一下子绷紧了，惊慌地用手撑在他的肩膀上，但没舍得推。

“……不……很脏……啊……”

祁醉不言，伸手将挺立的性器攥在手里，把他的前端含在嘴里，手指在根部上抚摸，不时滑下去握住鼓胀的两个囊袋轻轻捏搓。舌头顺着茎身舔过，听到于炀的呻吟，加了些力道，舔到下方亲了亲，又重新舔回去，抵住马眼，在上面来回滑动。于炀浑身发软，眼角湿泽，小腹处似乎被扯到了筋，热流一阵上涌。于炀眼前朦胧地望向祁醉，正逢祁醉抬眼看了他一下，眼神烫得于炀哆嗦了一下，祁醉嘴里一吸吮，在他的根部狠狠揉了两下，于炀“哼”了一声，释放在祁醉手心儿里。

祁醉的呼吸逐渐沉重，于炀眼神迷乱，倒在床上喘息……祁醉把润滑剂挤出来捂住，等不再凉了，才用手指蘸着，给他涂上，做前期的扩张。

“腿分开点儿……”

手指浅浅刺入紧涩的小穴，在褶皱密布的地方磨蹭了一会儿，探了一根指节进去。祁醉怀中的身子打了个冷颤，但也并未挣动，于是他亲了亲于炀的脸，开始往温热的穴口转着手指抠弄。

“疼吗？”

于炀摇头。

队长是不是在欺负他……把他刚才做的都还了回来……

祁醉用舌头去舔他的耳垂，沿着耳廓吻了一会儿，将那小小的软肉含在口中。于炀的气息早就失去了章法，此时睁开眼，眼角都是红色，水光淋漓。两根手指分开臀瓣，挤进小洞，开疆辟土般抽插起来，将干涩的甬道弄得越发湿润，分泌出的肠液和润滑剂混在一起，在臀缝上晕开。被探入的地方是羞极了的可怜模样，一张一合，入口的褶皱却逐渐被抚平，包裹着其中的手指，急不可耐地夹紧。

“……啊……队、队长……别……做吧……”

祁醉被他低声的央求折腾到心软得一塌糊涂，一边更用力地在他濡湿的后穴里开拓，一边俯下身，亲吻如雨点落在于炀滚烫的脸上。随后，含住他的乳尖儿，用牙齿叼着轻轻撕扯，殷红得像要渗血了才松开。祁醉手上也不矜持，张狂地探索湿热的肠肉，在玄秘的甬道中抽插，又挤了一根手指进去，撑开红润潮湿的肉穴，胡乱捣弄。于炀被漫长的前戏磨得精神恍惚，用额头抵在祁醉的肩上，呻吟里都有了几分哭腔。

祁醉掂量着他能承受了，抽出沾满液体的手指，一手撑在于炀的身子边儿上，整个人罩在他上面，将下腹早就紫红狰狞的性器抵在他臀瓣中央磨蹭，对准了穴口，尽根没入。祁醉太温柔了，除了被填满的酸胀，于炀几乎没有感受到疼痛……于炀不由自主地动了动身体，柔软紧致的肠壁瞬时四面八方朝祁醉的性器涌去，阳物被包裹得密密实实。祁醉在他耳边叹了一声，握住他的腰提起，完全抬高，根部退出去，湿漉漉的粗大一根，再劈开肠肉，深深地插进去，捅到最深处，凶狠地摩擦过前列腺。

于炀的被弄得太阳穴都鼓胀胀地跳动起来，身上密密地出了一层汗，脚趾都舒服得蜷起来了，缩在脚窝里。祁醉将自己埋入进去，继而推出，周而复始……于炀脑中昏昏沉沉，却想到，他渴望得到的东西已经得到，他们彼此血肉联结，再也克制不住，不知不觉，泪流满面。

肩头泛开的潮湿让祁醉愣了一下，随即抚着他的背，轻轻拍着，低语：“不哭了……别难过。我爱你。”

世界上所有的幸福，原本都是平庸的，也是细微的、琐碎的、脆弱的。

有些人和事的出现，是为了在黑暗的世界里打开一扇门，照亮一条通道。曾经孤独地挣扎在幽闭房间的边缘，游离于悬崖峭壁和万丈深渊之间，有多辛劳。光的出现，打开了门，照亮了路，生命由此获得新的启示、前行的理由。从自己的躯体走入另一个边界的躯体，抵达它，抵达它所隐藏的灵魂与内里……

那里有一个名字，叫做爱河。


End file.
